Hop from one body to another
by lozzie15
Summary: After being knocked unconcious by the TARDIS Amy and Rory discover a very different side of the doctor. His evil side. But has an old enemy taken over his body and how far will it go to stay alive? The TADRIS crew must cope with being posessed.
1. Chapter 1

Hopping from one body to another

After being knocked unconcious by the TARDIS going mad again, Amy and Rory encounter a very diffrent side of the Doctor. His evil side. But has an old enemy took over his body?

But as the alien can't survive without a host how will the TARDIS crew cope with being posessed.

And who knows what you do when your posessed...

Chapter 1

It was quiet. Too quiet. Inside the empty TARDIS The console hummed peacefully and glowed several different colours. The Doctor had left over four hours ago with his companions Amy and Rory. They had left the Tardis on a sandy beach on a faraway planet at the edge of the space continum galaxy. The last time the TARDIS had seen the Tardis crew was when they had ran out of the time machine in a rushed race to get to the sea first. Childish. The TARDIS thought. But the sound of Amy and Rory's childish laughing as they raced out of the TARDIS and the Doctor running behind them repeatedly shouting ''Run Ponds!'' Made her hum in silent happiness.

The TARDIS hummed and then glowed a greenish violet. Suddenly the TARDIS could sense discomfort. She could hear screaming and mufflling from outside. Amy and Rory were struggling against something. Or someone. Automaticly the Tardis silently went alert. Suddenly the doors flew open and Rory and Amy were dragged in kicking and screaming. Struggling against an unidentified alien's grip. The green alien tied them to the stairs back to back.

''Why are you doing this?'' Rory demanded. He was struggling as the green alien tied his hands behind his back. Amy was struggling too. ''Let us go!'' Amy screamed. The alien laughed. ''If the Doctor refuses to give me his miracle time machine then he wont get his precious human companions back!''

Suddenly the door blew open again. The alien, and Rory and Amy twisted their heads to see the Doctor grinning and armed with bottles of vingar.

''Where are Amy and Rory?'' The Doctor demanded.

''Doctor!..We're here! Mphhmmmppmm!'' Rory shouted before the alien taped both his and Amy's mouth shut.

''Slitheen!..let my friends go!'' The Doctor shouted. Then he pointed the bottles of vingar at the slitheen. The alien took a step back. Amy and Rory began ferociously struggling against the bonds which held them.

''Mhmmoctor! Mpphuntie Mphmmee!'' Amy yelled.

''Mmmmdont mmmisten mphhttoo mheerrr mmmphoctor! mppgeettt mphhhee slikmphheen mppmthisrt!'' Rory shouted through the tape on his mouth.

''English Rory!'' The Doctor yelled dodging a slitheen dart.

The slitheen guarded Amy and Rory who were still struggling and yelling gibberish.

''Give me your time travelling box and i will let the pitifull humans go'' The Slitheen said.

The Doctor winked at his companions. Then he addressed the slitheen still armed with the vineger.

''Let my friends go and ill give you my time travelling box'' The Doctor said grimly. Then he turned to look at Amy and Rory.

''So can you remember that time when i gave you both that POCKET KNIFE to pick the lock of that castle?'' The Doctor said hoping Rory would understand the hint. Now all he had to do was get the slitheen in the right place at the right time. Because truthfully he couldent find any vineger so he had filled the empty vineger bottles with water and hoped it would fool the slitheen.

It had. Now all he had to do was distract the alien.

As soon as the Doctor had told them about the pocket knife Rory thought about it for a second. Then it clicked. He rememberd buying an alien pocket knife in some weird alien store back on the Planet Morfasus. The pocket knife had the ability of cutting though rope with a small lazer.

After Rory had managed to loosen the ropes just so he could reach into his back jeans pocket. He got out the pocket knife with two fingers and held it in his right fist. He then caught the Doctor winking at him. He winked back and cut through the rope freeing both his hands. Once his hands were free he hidden them behind his back and nodded his head at the Doctor.

''So why exactly are you on this planet then?'' The Doctor questioned the slitheen.

The Slitheen stepped towards the Doctor away from Amy and Rory. As soon as the slitheen had moved away from them Rory slowly got up. Amy looked confused. Rory still had his mouth taped shut but he dident want to give anything away. He slowly adavanced towards the slitheen which had his back to him,armed with the pocket knife. Another handy device the pocket had knife was a sedative dart built inside it.

''Right So whats your name?'' The Doctor questioned the Slitheen.

The Slitheen stepped even closer towards The Doctor. The Doctor dident seem threatened. ''My name is Shoma'' The Slitheen answered. Rory gave Amy a reassuring glance. Then he got closer to the Slitheen.

''Well...Shoma...Has anyone told you to actually keep an eye on your hostages when you manage to capture them?'' The Doctor said.

The slitheen immidiatly turned to be face to face with Rory. Rory stabbed the pocket knife into the Slitheens chest without hesitating. The Sltheen staggerd back.

''How could you!'' It roared. Rory ripped of his gag angrily. ''Thats's what you get for kidnapping and tieing me and my wife up!'' He shouted.

The Slitheen collapased and Rory ran over to Amy and freed her. He helped her up smiling at her. She kissed him sweetly.

''My hero'' She said.

The Doctor grinned. ''Nice work Rory'' He congratulated. Rory grinned.

Amy was about to ask the Doctor what he was going to do with the Slitheen's body when suddenly the Tardis started to shake and jolt uncontrolably. The three time travellers were thrown around the console room like rag dolls.

''Doctor whats happening?'' Rory shouted clinging on to Amy and the TARDIS console.

''I dont know! Somethings controlling the TARDIS!'' The Doctor answerd.

''Again?'' Amy screamed.

Suddenly the TARDIS started shaking again. Ten times worse than the first time.

Rory was thrown over the console and hit his head on one of the silver bars holding the console together. He was automaticly knocked unconcious by the inpact.

Amy and the Doctor were aggresivly slammed against the wall and their heads smashed against the metal walls. Therefore resulting in them also being knocked unconcious.

With the Tardis crew unconcious and horribly injured the TARDIS had no idea what to do. She constantly sounded the alarms but neither The Doctor or his companions awoke.

The Tardis feared that they were dead.

Suddenly the TARDIS could sense an alien presence. A small cluster of scatterd atoms flew through the cracks in the main conosle room doors. It travelled over to where the Doctor was unmoving on the floor. His body twisted in so many impossible positions. The small cluster of atoms slowly flew into his mouth. Then the Doctor's body illuminated black.

The Tardis swore The Doctor's eyes had flashed black for just a millisecond. The TARDIS feared that the Doctor had been posessed. She had to warn Amy and Rory...By how?

That was if they woke up...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first think Amy Pond felt was pain. Agonising pain. Running up and down her body like cars on a busy moterway. She couldent feel anything but pain. Rory. Where was Rory? All she remembered was being thrown around the Tardis console. Then getting slammed against something hard. Possibly a wall. Then she remembered the pain in her head. The never ending pain. And it was still there. The throbbing in her head. She could taste something in her mouth. Blood. Her mouth was full of blood. She moaned and tried to open her eyes. they were heavy and it took a great deal of strengh until they finally flutterd open. Red. That was the first thing Amy saw. She was lieing in her own blood. Possibly caused by hitting her head and nose. Amy worked up the strength and managed to sit up. She started to cry. She was in so much pain. She remembered the Doctor telling her and Rory about the painkillers he kept in the left draw of the TARDIS console.

She needed them. But she needed her husband more. Rory? Where was Rory? She started to sob uncontrolably and crawled across the floor. She spotted Rory lieing underneath the console. He was lieing in his own blood too. He wasent moving. She crawled over to him. Moaning in pain.

She shook him and rolled him over. ''Rory...'' She sobbed. She rolled his still body over again. She felt for a pulse and a heartbeat. His pulse was normal and his heartbeat was slower then normal. But other then that he was alive. ''Rory! Wake up please i need you!'' Amy sobbed.

Rory dident respond. Though his fingers twitched. Amy hugged him and started to cry uncontrolably.

''Come on stupid face...My stupid face wake up!'' Amy sobbed. Rory groaned in pain and managed to muffle weakly ''Amy...Quit calling me that''

Amy breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him. ''You dont ever leave me Rory williams!'' She said smiling.

Rory smiled weakly and sat up wincing. ''Right..Ow... my head what the hell happened?'' He questioned his wife.

Amy shrugged and helped him stand up. Then she stood up herself. ''The last thing i remember is flying into something...felt like a pipe'' Rory said. Amy frowned at him.

''Your coverd in blood'' She murmerd worried. Rory sighed. ''Just a...broken nose and..a few minor injuries...Never mind that are you okay?'' He said. Amy managed to smile.

''Yeah...But i could do with some pain killers'' She said.

Rory smiled too. ''Same here...my heads killing'' He mutterd.

Then they both froze and for a moment they completely forgotten about their injuries and the excruciating pain they were both currently experiencing.

The Doctor. Where was the Doctor?

Amy and Rory jumped up and staggerd around finally finding their friend lieing in a unconcious heap near the door.

Rory rushed to his side. He felt for a heartbeat. He looked at Amy going a bit pale. ''Two hearts'' He whisperd. 

Amy nodded. ''Is..he okay?'' She stutterd. Rory wiped the Doctors face with his jacket sleeve.

''Apart for the fact that his face is coverd in blood and a few minor injuries...he's going to be okay'' He said.

Amy smiled in relief. ''We should get him some pain killers'' She said standing up.

Suddenly The Doctor's eyes flew open and Rory staggerd back in suprise.

''Woah!'' The couple shouted in unison.

''I could of sworn his eyes...were...black for like a second!'' Rory shouted urgently.

Amy shook all the fear which had built up inside her away. They were being stupid. This was The Doctor.

The Doctor got up and automaticly ran over and started piloting the TARDIS.

Amy and Rory which were extremely confused stumbled over to him.

''Er... Doctor are you okay?'' Rory said. He fixed the Doctor with a worried stare.

The Doctor smiled happily. ''Of course im okay Ryan!'' He yelled. Rory looked even more confused. ''Er..Doctor my names not...'' He began. But The Doctor gave him such a threatening stare he shut up quickly.

''Doctor'' Amy said. The Doctor looked at Amy differently. Almost...Hungrilly.

''Right...Emma and Ryan...Where do you want to go next?'' The Doctor exclaimed clutching the TARDIS console in anticipation. Amy grabbed Rory and pulled him close.

''Somethings wrong'' She murmerd in his ear.

Rory nodded. ''I noticed...is he like...ill or something?'' He whisperd quietly.

The Doctor started laughing gleefully.

''Im in control of the TARDIS! Ha ha!'' He yelled.

Amy had had enough. She grabbed the Doctor. ''Okay! Whats going on? Your not acting like yourself! We're Amy and Rory not Ryan and Emma!'' She yelled in his face. The Doctor gave her an icy stare. Then he grabbed her and pushed her over.

Amy landed with a thud and looked up in shock at the Doctor and her husband.

''Dont touch me Pond'' The Doctor murmerd. Rory helped Amy up and then grabbed The Doctor.

''What the hells' gotten in to you!'' He yelled.

The doctor looked at Rory. Again Rory saw the Doctor's eye's flash black again. Sometings up. He thought to himself.

The Doctor then pushed Rory away from him and Rory staggerd backwards into his wife.

The Doctor fixed them both with a deadly glare. He then clapped his hands twice and the doors slammed shut.

Amy and Rory ran over to the doors and tried to get them open.

''Locked!'' Rory shouted annoyed.

The Doctor grinned and advanced towards them.

Amy and Rory clutched eachother.

''Whats wrong with you Doctor?'' Amy demanded. The Doctor grinned evily.

''Power down'' He murmerd. Instantly the TARDIS slowly powerd down leaving the two terrified comapnions and the evil Doctor alone in the dark.

''Now Ponds'' The Doctor said grinning.

Amy and Rory looked at eachother.

''Lets play a game'' The Doctor whisperd in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''A game?'' Rory demanded. Amy tried the door again. No use. It was locked. The Doctor had locked them in the TARDIS. ''Why are you doing this?'' Rory whisperd. The Doctor grinned. ''Because its fun'' The Doctor said smiling. Rory tried not to show he was scared. ''Your not like this..Your...your exhillarating and fast and your always grinning and you've never hurt Amy like that!'' He shouted. The Doctor smiled.

Then he pushed himself against Amy. Amy whimperd. ''Dont touch her!'' Rory shouted in anger. The Doctor turned to Rory.

''What are you gonna do you pitifull human wimp?'' The Doctor spat in Rory's face.

Then the Doctor smiled again. ''Ill do what i want to Amy...And you cant stop me'' He said smirking.

Suddenly Amy lunged at The Doctor. ''I know thats not you! You would never say that! You would never upset me or Rory like that!'' She screamed.

The Doctor grabbed Amy and slammed her against the wall. ''Rory!'' She screamed. Rory lunged at the Doctor. Punching him in the face. Right in the nose.

The Doctor let go of Amy and she ran over to her husband. Rory held her in a protective grasp.

The Doctor recoverd and stood up grinning again.

''Bad bad ponds...Guess what punishment ive got for you now'' He spat at his companions.

The Doctor fished his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. Then he pointed it at both Amy and Rory.

''Night night Ponds'' The Doctor said in fake sweetness. His voice laced with hatred.

Then all Amy and her husband saw was a black light shining in their eyes. Then darkness.

Amy woke up strapped to a chair. She immidatly started screaming for her husband.

''Right here'' Came Rory's voice. She looked across the room to see her husband strapped to a chair too.

''Whats going on?'' Rory shouted.

The Doctor walked into the room grinning. ''I love this body!'' He shouted in happiness. Amy raised her eyebrows.

''I knew it wasent the Doctor! You've took over his body!'' Amy shouted.

The Doctor smiled. ''Correct. Ten points for the dizzy cow in the red wig!''

''Dont you dare talk to her like that whoever you are!'' Rory screamed.

The Doctor ran over to Rory and knelt by him. ''Thats what kind of body i need! I need anger and desparation! And thats excatly what im going to get'' The Doctor said.

Rory looked freaked out. ''Dont you dare! You cant take my body!'' He shouted in anger.

''Dont you dare!'' Amy screached.

The Doctor grinned. ''Tooo late'' The Doctor smiled.

Suddenly a shaddow walked straight out of the Doctor, who collapsed and walked straight into Rory's body.

The Doctor sat up angrily. ''Androvax! Get out of Rory!'' He roared.

''Androvax?'' Amy shouted confused.

The Doctor freed Amy. ''Whats going on? Oh my god that thing which was in you...its in Rory!'' Amy screamed.

Rory unstrapped himself from the chair. he was grinning madly at Amy and The Doctor. ''Amy! Your husbands lovley and warm and cosy...i think i might keep him!'' Rory said grinning.

''Get out of him you psycho alien!'' Amy screamed. The Doctor held her back. ''Amy thats not your husband...whatever he says completely ignore him!'' He shouted.

Rory grinned. ''So Amy and The Doctor...You have got about ten seconds to get out of this room untill i REALLLLLLY lose my temper and rip you limb from limb!'' Rory screached.

Amy was crying. The Doctor looked at his posessed friend helplessly.

Suddenly Amy stepped forward.

'Get out of him! Take me!'' She screamed.

Then the Androvax flew out of Rory's body who collapsed and then swooped straight in Amy.

Rory quickly recoverd and staggerd over to The Doctor.

''Androvax! Let Amy go!'' Rory screamed angrily.

Amy stood up grinning. Her eyes were pulsing black.

''Lets play a new game'' She said grinning.

Then she lunged at Rory and The Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''Androvax! Get out of Amy!'' Rory yelled. Amy giggled. Her eyes were freakishly black. Both the Doctor and Rory were backed up against the wall helpless.

''Make me!'' Amy shouted childishly.

The Doctor stepped forward. ''Okay...This is your LAST CHANCE leave Amy's body or you'll have me to answer to!'' He yelled in Amy's face.

She giggled again. The Doctor's speech dident seem to do any good.

Then her eyes flashed a creepy green colour and Rory gulped in fear.

''Hey! Ive got an idea!'' She squealed. Then she hoverd a few feet into the air. Smiling and wafting her arms around.

''Okay, Here's the gameplan...I peremenently take other the time lords body..Then play a little game with his little human friends'' She said. Then she stroked Rory's cheek.

''Of course the game will have to be...deadly'' She fineshed.

'No!'' The Doctor and Rory screamed at the same time.

Amy smiled. Then she did a twirl in mid - air.

''I like the timelords body anyway..its full of anger and hatred and...and love for his precious human friends'' Amy mocked grinning.

Then the Androvax stepped out of Amy's body and then ran into the Doctor's.

Amy collapsed to the floor and Rory helped her up.

''Rory! We have to get out!'' She shouted franticly.

Amy and Rory both turned to be face to face with The Doctor. He was grinning. His eyes pure black.

''You can't leave! We havent even started playing the game!'' The Doctor moaned like a chilld.

''Rory entwined his hand with Amy's. ''Get ready to run'' He mutterd.

Amy nodded.

The Doctor blocked the door. and turned round to face the fearfull faces of The Doctor's companions.

''Ever heard of the game Kill to survive?'' The Doctor said grinning.

''No! We're not playing your sick games!'' Amy shouted.

The Doctor smiled. ''Okay then...Then ill just have to sacrifice you''

Amy and Rory both looked up in fear and shock.

''Sa..ac..rifice?'' Rory stammerd.

The Doctor nodded and smiled. Then he closed in on the two helpless newleyweds.

''Your never going to get away with this! ill die first!'' Rory shouted.

Him and Amy had been tied back to back on the Tardis Console. The Doctor had emptied petrol all over the main console room and stood back to admire his handiwork.

Amy was struggling against the ropes which bonded her and her husband together.

''Please let us go! I dont want to die!'' Amy cried.

The Doctor grinned. ''Aww..Touching...Nice knowing you Ponds''

Rory froze. Ponds. The Androvax had never called them Ponds. Not since it had taken over The Doctor's body.

What if The Doctor was still in there? Fighting his way out?

Amy must of thought the same thing because she had started furiously struggling and screaming.

''Doctor! You've got to be in there! Help! Force the Androvax out!'' She screamed.

The Doctor's eyes faulterd. They rolled back to his normal colour. The Doctor himself again ran forward.

''Amy! Rory!'' He shouted.

But the Androvax forced himself back in.

''Watch your companions burn Doctor!'' The Androvax in the Doctor's body yelled.

Then The Doctor got some matches out of his jacket pocket and striked one. He then set alight the TARDIS console.

Then he looked at the helpless humans and grinned.

''Doctor! Force him out!'' Rory yelled.

The Doctor frowned. He got a roll of ductape out of is pocket and taped both Rory and Amy's mouth shut again.

''Mphhhphhmhphmpph!'' Rory muffled.

The Doctor smiled. He stepped back and watched as the flames licked around the console,Setting alight all the nooks and cranny's and then finally it reached Amy and Rory.

''Mphmmmhmmphmmph!'' Rory muffled more urgently.

''Mphhphpmmhhphhmphhh!'' Amy screamed.

Amy's jacket caught on fire. Then Rory's jeans.

By now there was smoke choking the air. Amy had started to lose conciousness.

Rory had to think fast. But he dident know what to do! The Doctor had been posesssed by a psycho alien and him and Amy were about to be ''Sacrificed''

Then Rory thought about that telepathic connection he had with the TARDIS a few weeks ago.

He tried as hard as he could even know he too was starting to lose his grip on life...Again.

TARDIS,

Help.

But the TARDIS was burning. She couldent help Rory even know she wanted to so much.

Then with a final haggard and choked breath Rory too fell victim to the smoke.

Watching The Doctor's companions burn on the TARDIS console The Androvax whooped in joy.

But he could hear The Doctor's voice. In his head again.

''Androvax, You do realise if Rory and Amy are dead there will be no second chances and i will show no mercy''

The Androvax laughed. ''They are already dead! if only you could see there charred and burnt bodies!'' It taunted.

''You had your chance'' The Doctor said.

Suddenly the Androvax yelped in pain. ''No! You cant! This is my body now!' It screached.

The Doctor ignored it. He kept on forcing the alien out of his mind. Finally he had his own mind back.

Blinking confused and disorinted The Doctor looked around.

Fire. Flames everywhere.

The Doctor ran into the smoke and searched for The Ponds. Finally he found their bound and unconcious body's and dragged them out of the flames.

He lay them on the ground and untied them. He ripped the charred tape of their mouths and watched them. They lay still.

He could hear Davros's voice again.

''How many more Doctor? How many more will die because of you?''

Rory and Amy were surely dead.

What was he going to do now?

Angrily he stood up. His eyes were burning from the fire. But also because he was dangerously furious.

''Androvax! Show yourself you coward!'' He roared.

Suddenly Rory stood up. Then gave The Doctor a sickly grin.

''You psycho!'' The Doctor screamed.

The Androvax in Rory's body smiled. ''Woah...Calm it you psychotic timelord!' It teased.

The Androvax could hear Rory's voice in its head.

''Save...Amy'' He said weakly.

''Why can't you just die!'' The Androvax cried.

''lEAVE RORY'S BODY!'' The Doctor screamed, so much so that it caused the Androvax to shiver in real fear.

''Ive had my fun...Ill let myself out!'' It hissed. Then it stepped out of Rory's body and fled.

''But ill be back!'' It mutterd to itself.

Once the Androvax had gone the Doctor exstingished the flames and then sat down on the floor and and cried. He had never cried as much. Him,Amy and Rory were a team. Team TARDIS. And now they were dead it was all his fault...

Suddenly a bright light filled the TARDIS and River Song appeared.

''Hello sweet-...Oh my god!'' She cried.

The Doctor curled up in a ball and continued to cry. Pretending he had not noticed River's entrance.

''Doctor! Oh my god what the hell happened!'' She cried out in fear for her friends.

''I...i killed them'' The Doctor stammerd.

River looked confused. ''Doctor...If there dead then how on earth can they be sitting up?' 'She murmerd.

The Doctor sat up. ''What?'' He exclaimed.

Then he turned to see them. Amy and Rory were indeed sitting up. But they were'nt interacting or talking...They were just sat there like statues.

The Doctor ran over to them and knelt at there side. Then it clicked.

''There not dead!'' He finally exclaimed in amazement and excitement.

''Excuse me?' River said clearly confused. ''Doctor..You said you had killed them''

The Doctor grinned. ''I did!'' He shouted gleefully.

Seeing Rivers facial expression he frowned. 'Ah..Well i was posesessed and the alien killed them'' He said.

River nodded. ''Right..Okay'' She murmerd.

''But i can save them!'' He cried. He started running round the charred console muttering to himself.

''River! lift that pointy thing up...Then twist that twisty thing!'' The Doctor yelled.

''The TARDIS is keeping them alive! One of them must of sent a telepathic message to her!...'' Then he read the TARDIS screen.

''It was Rory! Good old Rory Williams!'' He shouted grinning like a cheshire cat.

''Right...River hold them buttons down and...NOW!''

Amy and Rory both jolted,collapsed and then sat up with a huge gasp for air. River gasped in astonshment and The Doctor whooped in happiness.

''Welcome back Ponds!'' The Doctor shouted running over to the newley weds who were clearly disoriented and confused.

River ran over too and helped Amy and Rory up.

''Dident know we went anywhere'' Rory murmerd weakly.

Amy smiled and gave her husband a huge hug.

''Ow! Shoulder!'' Rory winced. Amy smiled. Then she squeezed him harder.

''Aww thats sweet...a nice happy ending...NOT!'' Said River. The Doctor turned to his old friend. ''River...What are you talking abou-''

Then he saw the evil gleam in her eye.

''Oh no'' He mutterd.

''Doctor watch out!'' Rory screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''River?''Amy said standing up. ''Whats the matter?''

River grinned and her eyes turned black'sh green.

''No'' Rory murmerd. He grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her close.

The Doctor stepped towards River.

''Androvax...You've had your fun...Your VERY lucky Rory and Amy lived..Now get the hell out of River!'' The Doctor screamed.

River smiled. '' Well im just going to kill them again and River Song too!" River taunted.

The Doctor stepped forward. Rory grabbed him and pulled him back.

''Doctor...Dont do something that you'll regret'' Rory mutterd under his breath but loud enough for The Doctor to hear.

The Androvax's flicked his long lizard like tongue. Amy and Rory shiverd.

The Doctor grabbed both Amy and Rory.

River smiled. ''Ill give you five seconds to make a run for it'' She teased.

Then she glared at the three time travellers.

''One...two...Five!'' River screached. Then she lunged for The Doctor,Amy and Rory.

''What the hell happend to three and four?'' Rory shouted as he ducked just missing River's deadly punch.

''Run Doctor! And your little human friends...Run!...Run like you've never ran before!'' River screamed.

The Doctor,Amy and Rory managed to get to the door breathing heavily.

''Doctor, What do we do now?'' Amy shouted trying the door.

Locked.

''They are always freaking locked!'' Rory shouted in frustration.

''Rory..Language!'' The Doctor yelled.

Amy started thrusting herself against the door.

The Doctor and Rory started throwing themselves into it too.

Suddenly River appeared infront of them smiling.

The three of them jumped back in suprise.

''Ahh!'' They shouted simuantaniously.

''No more games!'' She said.

''Doctor! Any plans!'' Amy yelled fearfully.

''Yeah! i think i prefer myself to be in control of my body!'' Rory shouted still throwing himself against the door.

Suddnenlly the door flew open and Amy,Rory and the Doctor looked at eachother in relief.

That was untill they saw that there was no outside...on the other side of the door was nothing...just darkness...empty space..

''Doctor!'' Amy and Rory shouted in unison, clearly confused.

''Its the Androvax! its playing with our minds!'' The Doctor yelled.

Rory and Amy looked at eachother.

''Erm'' Rory mutterd.

Amy grabbed his hand. ''Rory theres no time for erms and i dont want to's! We need to go now!'' Amy yelled franticly.

''Just jump!'' The Doctor shouted. He dident looked convinced they were going to land in once peace.

''But what if we jump into a black hole!'' Rory shouted.

Amy looked behind her. A huge gust of wind blew the three time travellers back...nearly out of the door into darkness.

''She's coming!'' Amy screamed.

River was running. Impossibly fast. Straight at them.

The Doctor grabbed both Rory and Amy's hand.

''get ready to jump!'' He shouted over the roaring wind which had came from nowhere.

The Doctor gulped. He had to give Amy and Rory a little bit of faith that they were going to be okay.

''One the count of three!'' The doctor shouted.

''Count normally!'' Rory yelled looking behind to see River. She seemed to be waiting for them to jump. Taunting them.

''One...Two...THREE!''

''Say !'' The Doctor screamed as he,Amy and Rory jumped through the door into darkness.

''Argggggggggggggggg!'' Amy and Rory screamed as they were enveloped into darkness...

* A few minuets later*

''Arggggg!'' The Doctor,Amy and Rory screamed as they landed with a ''Ooof!''

Eventually they stood up still shaking with excitement and fear. But mostly excitement.

''That was soo cool!'' Amy shouted standing up grinning.

Rory stood up smiling. ''Weeeee?'' He questioned The Doctor who was brushing himself down.

''I was trying to lighten the mood'' the Doctor said.

He looked at his comapnions Still grinning like they had just gone on the biggest rollar coaster on earth.

''And it worked'' The Doctor fineshed.

''Where are we?'' Amy said looking round.

She ran over to a door. It had a lock and a small telephone next to it.

''Pick it up'' The Doctor and Rory said in unison.

Amy picked the phone up and held it to her ear.

''hello?'' She murmerd into the phone.

''Hello and welcome to the TARDIS line. What would you like information on?'' The computerised woman drawled from the other end of the phone.

''Erm...Getting away from a psycho body snatcher'' Amy said urgently into the phone.

Amy waited for a few seconds.

''Sorry we did not get that'' The woman said.

Amy clenched her teeth. ''A psycho alien body snatcher has taken over our friends body and is trying to kill us!'' she yelled into the phone.

''Please repeat your enquiry'' The woman said.

''Just unlock the door!'' Amy shouted into the phone angrily.

''If you want deals on the new and updated sonic screwdriver...press 1'' The woman said.

Amy looked at Rory and The Doctor who were currently in a very concentrated staring match.

''If you are a victim of body snatchers and would like to open the door please press one'' The woman said.

Amy looked at the phone.

''There are no bloody buttons!' She yelled in anger.

''Sorry we dident seem to get that..Please try again'' The woman said.

''Look just please open the door!'' Amy begged.

''Ah...Please say your reference number into the reciever please...'' The woman said.

''I dont have a reference number!' Amy screamed urgently.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

''Amy She's coming!'' Rory shouted in panic.

Amy glared at her husband. ''Your not the one who's been on a stupid telephone line for the last twenty minuets talking to a robot!'' She shouted.

'I know your in there!'' River sang.

Amy clenched the phone. Her teeth were clenched and she looked like she was about to explode.

''Welcome to Tia's intergalactic takeaway please say your order clearly'' Another woman said on the other end of the line.

''What!'' Amy screached.

''Amy? Why are you ordering pizza?'' Rory questioned.

''Im not!'' Amy retorted. She was shaking furiously.-

''But clearly you are'' The Doctor mutterd.

''Look! I dont want any pizza just please open the door!'' Amy yelled.

''Right...That'll be chips,pizza and a kronk burger...And then?'' The woman said.

Amy's face turned betroot red.

''What the hell are you on about!...Just open the door!'' Amy screamed.

River began smashing the door down.

''Amy...'' Rory shouted urgently.

''And then..'' The woman on the other side of the line said.

''Open the door!'' Amy screached.

''Im coming to get you timelord!'' River taunted from the other side of the door.

''Sorry i dident get that...'' The woman said.

''Im gonna murder you you stupid freak'n robot!'' Amy fumed.

The door began to splinter. the Doctor and Rory started banging ion the door furiously.

''Open...Please open...Open sesame!'' Rory shouted.

''Open sesame?'' The Doctor said clearly confused.

''Its...a..oh never mind!'' Rory said.

''Melech polihyupd emepiugh shagooth!'' The Doctor shouted in gallifreyan.

''Say what!'' Rory yelled.

''Its gallifreyan for...erm...you dont want to know'' The Doctor said embarassed.

Rory, Despite the current situation smirked. ''Note to self...look up Melech polihyupd emepiugh shagooth'' He mutterd to himself.

''NO I DONT WANT A DALEK PROTECTION SHIELD JUST OPEN THE DOOR!'' Amy screamed through the phone. She had clearly lost it.

''Times up!'' River shouted.

The Doctor grabbed the phone of Amy who looked suicidal.

''Mech seyamo chelpi camoplh upidfora ticaso!'' The Doctor shouted down the phone.

*Ping* The door slid open just as River dived through the wall spraying debris everywhere.

''Oh sure now the bloody door opens!'' Amy yelled.

River took out an identical sonic screwdriver and buzzed it at the door.

The door slid closed.

River then advanced towards The Doctor,Amy and Rory''

''Now!... Lets kill the poor innocent couple first'' River said walking dangerously towards Rory and Amy.

''This is not going to end well'' Rory mutterd to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Doctor's POV

''Stop playing games'' I said coldly at my posessed friend.

River laughed. ''Games?, Im trying to kill you idiot'' She giggled.

Rory sighed. ''Well no offence but if you were realy trying to kill us we would be dead already''

''Rory!'' Amy squeaked punching him in the shoulder.

Rory shrugged. ''Its a basic technique...i saw it on midsomer murders'' He said smirking proudly.

I scoffed. ''Was that ''method'' get the enemy annoyed so it does kill you Rory?'' I said.

Rory went a bit white. ''No!'' he protested.

He then mimicked zipping his lips. The Androvax sighed in frustration.

''Okay look, This is getting boring...so im gonna give you a second head start to run as fast as you can before i hunt you down one by one and kill you'' River taunted.

Rory and Amy both linked hands at the same moment.

Rory gestured towards the door which was closed.

I got my sonic out of my jacket pocket and pointed it at the firmly shut door.

''Doctor, Hurry!'' Rory yelled franticly.

''Going as fast as i can Rory!'' I shouted.

It was taking ages for the door to open. 

Suddenly ''Extra Terrestrial - By Katy Perry'' Started belting out full blast. I swear i saw River tap her foot in rythm.

Rory looked at Amy. ''Amy, Answer your phone!'' Rory hissed.

''Its not mine'' Amy said.

I looked at Rory smirking. ''Rory? katy Perry...Realy?''

Rory sighed.''Its not mine you idiot''

Then he reached into River's jacket pocket and pulled out a futeristic mobile phone.

The strangest feeling was going through me. Was that song about me?

Had Katy Perry made a song dedicated to me?

I thought about the lyrics.

''Boy, Your an alien

Your touch so foreign

Its supernatutral

Extraterrestrial''

Then i saw Rose. Smiling at me. Grinning as we ran down the street together. Martha Jones as she rescued me from the Master. Donna Noble and Jack Harkness... Sarah Jane Smith.

Then Amy and Rory. Smiling as they played darts and argued.

''Erm.. Doctor?'' Came a voice. It was Rory. He was waving his hands infront of my face. I blinked.

''Huh?...What?'' I murmerd. I felt strangely sleepy.

Amy clapped her hands in frustration.

''Doctor, Androvax...gas...'' She shouted.

It took me a few seconds to realise both Amy and Rory were choking and clutching eachother. Their faces were screwed up in pain. Their faces pale and eyes clouded over.

It took me a further couple of seconds to notice River had gone and i was choking too.

''Doctor, cant breathe'' Rory shouted inbetween coughs.

''Doctor, Open the freaking door!'' Amy screamed coughing dangerously.

Suddenly both of them collapsed.

''Amy, Rory!'' I yelled.

I sonic'd the door.

''Come on!'' I yelled in frustration and anger.

The door slid open.

I scooped Amy and Rory into my arms and ran out of the door into the TARDIS corridor.

As soon as the two of them had recieved a huge dose of oxygen and air they drifted back to unconcious.

They were both still over my shoulders.

I wasent gonna let anything ELSE happen to them

Twenty three years old or not.

''Erm, Doctor you can put us down now'' Rory said.

I started to run down the corridor.

''Doctor, Put me down im gonna throw up!'' Amy yelled.

I searched for a way out.

''Oi!, Seriously Doctor put me down!'' Rory shouted.

Then they both started kicking me and struggling like children.

''We're not kids!'' They moaned in unison.

I ignored them.

''Doctorrrrrr!'' I heard River shout.

I looked around. Amy and Rory nearly swinging of my shoulders.

''Woah!'' They shouted.

Then River appeared at the end of the corridor.

She was holding a very sharp knife.

I tightened my grip on Amy and Rory on my shoulders.

''I feel like fiona on shrek!'' Amy shouted.

''I feel like im gonna vomit'' Rory mutterd.

''Androvax, Just let River go. You've lost'' I said.

''Yeah! And then you can put us down!'' Amy shouted.

River grinned.

''With this knife, I can change your lifes forev...'' River stopped as once again Katy Perry's ''Extraterrestrial'' Rang out full volume.

River frowned. ''What?'' She yelled into the phone which she had retrieved a second earlier.

''No...'' She murmerd.

For once Androvax, destroyer or worlds looked scared.

''Was is your mummy telling your when tea's ready?' Rory said sarcastuicly.

I nudged him.

''Ow!...i mean...Was that like your leader?'' He questioned River.

River sighed. ''Lets just get this over with'' River mutterd.

''Wait!'' Rory shouted.

''Let me down'' Rory hissed.

I dident know what to do.

I let go of him so he slipped of my shoulders and landed on the floor like a cat.

''Oi!, Thats not fair!'' Amy yelled.

Rory took his mobile phone out of his pocket and hit it behind his back.

Then he started walking towards River.

''Take me...Then leave Amy and The Doctor ago'' He said.

''No!'' Amy screamed. Then she started ferociously struggling.

''Amy...Trust me he knows what he's doing'' I said. I actually had no idea what my friend was going to do.

He was very unpredictable...Well, Apart from his near death expreiences.

River smiled.

''I knew you would finally choose to embrace my lonley spirit Rory'' She said.

Rory grimaced.

Then he got closer to River who was getting ready to posess his body.

Despite the voice in my head shouting ''Save him you numpty!'' Or that might be Amy hissing in my ear.

I knew that Rory had a plan up his sleeve.

Rory fingerd his phone behind his back.

River reached out to him.

''Rory!'' Amy screamed still struggling. She was suprisingly tough.

Just as i thought Rory was going to get posessed again he thrust the phone in River's surpised face and a screach rang out making me fall to my knees and Amy slide of my shoulders. He then threw the phone on the floor which was still making that dreadfiull noise. River had fell to her knees clutching her ears.

''That should keep her from...well killing us, Run!'' Rory shouted.

Me and Amy jumped to our feet and joined Rory running back down the endless spiral corridor.

Amy jumped on Rory's back playfully and kissed him.

'Nice work Rory!"' She exclaimed grinning.

Rory smiled but then frowned. ''That phone costed me nintey quid'' He mutterd.

''Your dead!'' River screamed.

''A lift!'' Amy shouted pointing to the lift at the end of the corridor.

The three of us ran into the lift and the lift doors slammed shut just as River turned the corner after us.

The lift started to descend.

Amy and Rory held eachothers hands breathing heavily.

Then i realised somethung was up.

''S'up?'' I said.

They looked at eachother.

''Doctor, We need to tell you something'' Rory said.

I frowned. What?'' I said.

They looked at eachother.

Amy sighed. Then she took a deep breath.

''Why on earth do you have Lady Gaga songs installed into the lift?'' Rory said looking slightly pissed off.

Amy nodded. She looked annoyed too.

I blinked. ''Thats...thats what you wanted to tell me?'' I splutterd.

Rory and Amy glared at me.

''Yeah'' Rory said.

''Why cant you install some good songs like...Katy perry or...Celine Dione?'' Amy said folding her arms.

''Or LMFAO'' Rory suggested.

''Kids'' I mutterd.

''Kids?'' They both yelled.

I sighed. ''I like Lady Gaga'' I murmerd.

Rory frowned.

Suddenly the lift stopped and then started shaking.

The three of us were thrown around the lift.

I crashed into Rory and Amy was slammed against the floor.

My head exploded in pain and then i lost conciousness.

The last thing i heard was River's demonic laughter from outside.

''Ow'' Was the first thing i heard when i eventually came to conciousness.

I opened my eyes to find myself praticly mouth to mouth with Rory on the floor.

Arkward.

At exactly the same time Rory's eyes flutterd open. We just stared at eachother four about five seconds.

It took me a few moments to realise me were in a VERY arkward position.

I waited for him to shout something like ''Ow! Doctor, Get off me!'' But he just stared at me. His eyes seaching mine.

Then with sudden realisation i realised he was in pain.

''Doctor, Your on my spleen'' He groaned.

I jumped up. ''Sorry!'' I yelled.

Rory got up groaning. ''Ow'' Then he looked at me.

''S'aright Doctor'' He said.

Then his eyes widened.

''Amy!'' He yelled.

Then i heard a giggle from next to me.

''Ohh The Doctor and Rory getting cosy, i saw all of that!'' Amy shouted grinning.

Me and Rory looked at eachother. Rory went a very dark shade of red.

''Ah..Amy i was...Never mind'' I sighed. I was never gonna live this down.

''Before you three get cosy, Heres a quick question..Can any of you swim?'' River shouted from outside.

I looked at Amy and Rory.

''Great, He's gonna hold us hostage on his shouler's again'' Amy mutterd.

Suddenly water started to drip from the roof of the lift.

''Thats not possible'' Rory mutterd.

We stared at the roof for a few seconds before a huge wave of water thrust itself through the lift roof.

Everything went in slow motion.

Amy and Rory were both crushed by the wave. I screamed their names. No answer. But then something hard hit me on the head.

Pain. Freezing cold water...Darkness...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rose. I blinked. Rose was stood infront of me. Rose Tyler. She smiled. But then i saw Martha Jones next to her. Martha was smiling too. Then Donna and Sarah Jane appeared. They were all smiling.

''Hi'' I said emotionally.

Rose grinned. ''hey, Doc'' She said

Martha smiled. ''Hi Doctor, Long time no see''

''Where am i?'' I mutterd.

Rose smiled. Then her beautifull features twisted and and her face started melting as if it was made out of plastacine.

''Oh my god!'' I yelled.

''Hell'' Martha smiled.

Then each of them reached out to me. Their expressions masks of my enemy's.

Amy and Rory. Where were Amy and Rory.

Then i realised i had said that outloud.

Rose scoffed. ''Amy and Rory are the newbies...we're your real friends'' She said.

Sarah Jane smiled sadly. ''You left me'' She said.

Then my vision started to darken. My old friends were fading.

''Till next time Doctor'' Rose said.

The Doctor's POV

It was freezing cold. Icy cold. My whole body was numb with the cold. My eyes opened weakly.

''Rose...'' I said sadly.

I sat up weakly. My mucsles and joints were achey.

I looked around. I was still in the lift. Half of me was underwater. The freezing cold water...Why was i in a lift half full with water?

I looked around confused. The water was stained with something.

Ahh...Blood. My blood. I gingery tapped the wound on my head.

What had happend?

Suddenly i heard a voice.

''You dead yet?''

Then it all came back to me.

I stood up in the freezing cold water.

''Amy,Rory?''I yelled.

I searched the lift. No sign of my friends.

Suddenly i heard a huge gasp of air followed by another.

I turned to see Amy and Rory soaking wet and looking like they had just been ran over by a train...twice and dragged through a bush.

''Im going to throttle River next time i see her'' Rory mutterd.

''Doctor, We need to get out of here...i dont think i can take much more of this'' Amy said weakly.

Rory nodded. ''Yeah, Whats she gonna do next?, Throw electric eels on us?''

''Rory!'' Me and Amy both shouted angrily.

Rory sighed. He grabbed Amy's hand protectivly.

I pulled my soggy screwdriver out of my sodden jacket pocket and aimed it at the lift doors.

The list doors refused to open.

''Going dowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwnnnnn!'' River shreiked excitedly.

''Not again!'' Rory yelled. He clutched to the metal bars of the lift.

''Doctor!'' Amy screamed.

Suddenly the lift plummeted down faster then the speed of light.

''Ahhhhhhhhhh!'' The three of us screamed.

Once again i smahed into Rory and the Amy was slammed into us.

The lights flickerd of and we were left in darkness.

************************************************************8

Rory's POV

'Doctor!" I hissed weakly.

Amy was crying.

''Doctor, Please wake up!'' I shouted.

I was a nurse. I had done everything i could.

All i could do now was wait.

Me and Amy had been trapped in this pitch black lift for about four hours.

The Doctor had sufferd a seizure and then collapsed unconcious an hour ago.

River, Ever so often started tormenting us with her threats.

''Your going to dieeeeee!'' River squealed.

''Leave us alone!'' Amy screamed.

We had to get out of this lift to the medical bay. There i could give The Doctor all the drugs he needed but in here i was sure he was going to die.

Then i spotted the sonic screwdriver on the floor. I picked it up frowing.

Then i held my breath. ''Amy, There's gonna be a huge bang...Then the lift is gonna plummet again...Dont panic..trust me'' I said calmly.

Amy hugged me and then nodded in the darkness. ''Okay...Is...is...he going to be okay?'' She sobbed.

''I think'' I lied.

Then i aimed the sonic screwdriver at the control panel in the side of the lift. In the films to get out of a lift you had to mess around with the controls for about an hour...But i had a magnificnet alien's powerfull super gadget...How hard could it be?

If i aimed it just in the right place...Then i pressed the button on the sonic screwdriver.

Suddenly the lift started shaking. Then it plummeted again. I managed not to throw up and hold on to conciousness.

Then i buzzed the control panel again. The control panel blew up and sparks flew everwhere.

''Rory was this a good idea!'' Amy shouted urgently.

''Give it a sec'' I said.

Just as i thought the lift doors weakly slid open. Then the lights flckerd of for about a second then off again. Amy hugged me and then planted a kiss on my mouth.

I smiled weakly. ''Right..Who's carrying him?'' Amy said.

I frowned. ''Erm... Amy, I just saved us from a plummeting lift...And then i dedicated my jacket to The Doctor's wound'' I said.

Amy smiled playfully.

''Aww... Okay ill carry him, After all you are my hunky centurian'' She said huskily.

I frowned... ''Erm.. Amy'' I mutterd.

She sighed. ''Oh!, Yeah right...erm...psycho posessed River and unconcious Doctor...''

Then she gatherd The Doctor's unconcious body up and threw him over her shoulder.

''Amy! Thats The Doctor not a sack of potato's!'' I yelled.

Amy frowned. ''He did it to us!'' She yelled back.

''True'' I mutterd.

Amy's POV

Me and Rory wonderd exausted down the dark corridors of the TARDIS. The Doctor was slung over Rory's shoulders now. I got tired. Rory had given me the job of looking out for River. I was tired. Rory looked like he was about to collapse and im sure im not that far behind.

I sighed.

''There's no way out...We've been walking round in circles for about an hour'' I said.

Then Rory pointed to a dim light at the end of the corridor.

''The Medical Bay!'' He shouted.

''Finally!'' I yelled. Then i took of running into the medical bay.

''Amy, Wait up!'' Rory shouted. Then he followed behind me, The Doctor wobbling round on his shoulders.

The Doctor lay on one of the medical beds still unconcious. Me and Rory stood by his bed.

Rory frowned. He was holding a syringe. '' He should of woken up by now...i gave him the strongest pain killers i could find'' He murmerd

Suddenly The Doctor sat up gasping for breath. Tears were streaming down his face.

''Rose!'' He screamed.

Rory looked confused. ''Rose?'' He said.

I sighed. Then me and Rory helped The Doctor off the bed.

''Ponds! Where are we?...Wait...we're not in the lift!'' The Doctor shouted trying to hide the fact he was praticly crying his eyes out.

Then he looked around. ''Where's River?'' He mutterd.

Rory took the Sonic screwdriver out of his jeans pocket and handed it to The Doctor.

''Good old Rory William!...You saved yourself,amy and me from a deadly lift and then carried me hundreds of floors to the medical bay!'' The Doctor exclaimed.

Then The Doctor did something which made me gasp in shock but also smile and giggle.

The Doctor planted a huge friendly kiss on Rory's forehead.

Rory stumbled back and smiled embarassed.

''Erm...Thanks'' Rory murmerd.

The Doctor grinned.

''Dont mention it, Right! Lets get out of here!'' He exclaimed.

'' I thought you'd never ask'' I said.

The Doctor's POV

The spiral corridor going round the TARDIS seemed to go on forever.

''Just, Follow the lights'' Rory said. Him and Amy were clinging on to eachother.

Suddenly the lights flickerd off leaving us once again in complete darkness.

''Or...not'' Rory fineshed.

''Great!'' Amy said saracticly.

''Okay, Look for another door'' I said

''Its pretty hard when we i cant't see a thing'' Rory said.

''Lets just go through that door!'' Amy shouted already running through a door which was already open.

''Theres got to be someway to get back to the main console room!'' Rory said running after Amy.

I ran in after them. The room was dark. Amy and Rory were nowhere to be seen.

''Amy,Rory?'' I shouted.

Then the light flickerd on. I looked around and gasped in horror and astonishment.

The blood continued on the walls. Then i saw a message written on the wall.

Staggering backwards in horror i cried out ''No!''

The message read:

''ITS YOUR FAULT DOCTOR'' Written in blood.

''Doctor?''

I turned round to see Amy and Rory.

They were'nt dead! Thony. re standing right infront of me!

''Doctor, Are you okay?'' Rory said. He looked worried.

Amy had gone white. She was looking round the room.

''No, Oh god please no!'' She screamed in agony.

Rory had ran over to the wall and started crying and thumping the walls with his fist.

The Androvax. It playing with our heads. Making us see stuff which are not there.

I grabbed Rory who was thumping the wall still crying hystericly.

''Rory! What your seeing is not there! The Androvax is playing with our heads!''

Then i shook him. ''Wake up!'' I yelled.

Rory looked at me. His eyes were filled with tears.

''Amy...She's dead! I can see her!'' He screamed.

''No...She's right there!'' I shouted.

Amy, Was having a horrible vision of her own. She was screaming and repeatedly throwing herself into the wall.

Rory was going into shock. His whole body was shaking just like Amy's.

I had to do something before they ended up killing themselves!

I grabbed both of them and they fought aganst me with incredible force.

''Amy! She's dead! Nooooo!'' Rory screamed.

''Oh god! Rory, So much blood...You cant be!'' Amy screamed.

The histerical couole fought themselves agasint me and eventually they won by hitting me repeatedly.

''Stop it! Your hurting them, Just stop!'' I screamed.

River appeared in the room smiling.

''Oh... This is just getting started!'' Rive shreiked horrifically.

I felt as if i was in a horror film.

Suddenly both Amy and Rory went still and turned to me. There eyes were blood red and faces tear stained.

''You did it!, You killed Amy/Rory!'' They screamed at me in unison.

''Litsen to me! Rory, Amy's not dead she's standing right next to yo Snap out of it!'' I yelled.

Then ik turned to Amy who was glaring at me. ''You killed him, My husabnd...How could you!'' She screached.

''Amy! Rory's right next to you, You need to snap out of it!'' I yelled.

Then they both turned to me.

''Im going to kill you like you killed her/him'' They said in unison.

I staggerd back into the wall.

''Litsen to yourselves!'' I yelled.

''I hate you!'' They screamed.

Rory grabbed a long pointy looking metal pole.

I took a step back.

''Erm...Rory...Dont...''

He swung it towards me and hit me at the back of my head.

''Ow!'' I cried out.

So lifeless! Amy's dead and your gonna pay!'' Rory screamed.

Then i grabbed him and started shaking him. He kept throwing punches at me every opportunity he had.

''Rory! Rory Williams! Rory the roman!'' I yelled.

Rory stopped convulsing and his eyes rolled back and forth for a few minuets. Then he let go of me and just stood there looking at Amy who was repeadedly screaming ''Rory!' And thumping the walls.

He ran over to her and took her gently and shook her.

''Amy! Amy! Im here! And...and your there! Your not dead!'' Rory cried.

Amy blinked and looked at her husband.

''Rory?'' She murmered. ''Rory!'' She yelled and hugged him tightly crying.

''I thought i'd lost you!'' She murmerd into his chest.

I stepped forward and stared coldly at my friends.

''Ah...We kind of went a bit...'' Rory began.

''Psycho?'' I finished frowing.

''Erm...Yeah kind off'' I said sarcasticly.

Amy ran out of the room. ''I need to get out of here'' She shouted.

Me and Rory looked at eachother then ran out after her.

Androvax's POV

Leave me alone! I yelled.

River Song would not leave me alone.

''If you hurt them ill blast you into oblivion!'' She yelled. Her voice was faint but i could hear her loud and clear.

''Well tough, Because im going to find them and kill them one by one so you can watch'' I shouted.

I continued down the TARDIS corridor.

River Song's thoughts crowded my head.

She was lonley and wanted her Doctor...She wants to tell him something...Amy and Rory are keeping secrets...Her name...

I shook my head.

''Stop it!'' I snarled.

''Let me go! I promise you that i will shut up and then...You can have my body...Just leave the Doctor,Amy and Rory alone!''

I smiled. But then i frowned.

''Do you realy think im trying to kill them for nothing? Just for fun? The Doctor's little human children...And that Sarah Jane smith!'' I snarled.

''What, What did they do?'' River questioned.

''I planned to destroy their planet...like mine was destroyed...my people burned and i fled...I wanted to get revenge! But they stopped me!'' I shouted.

''Androvax, They were protecting their planet!'' River shouted.

I laughed. ''Yeah, And now The Doctor and his little human friends Amy and Rory are going to perish!'' I shouted.

''No!'' River shouted.

I blocked her voice out. Then i carried on through the corridors.

''Rory, Come on!'' I heard Amy shout.

''Bingo'' I said to myself.

Then i ran the direction i heard their voices.

I caught up with them.

It wasen't hard. They looked exhausted.

The Doctor was breathing heavily. He was stood infront of Amy and Rory who looked like they were about to collapse.

''Why cant you just leave us alone!'' Rory yelled.

Their clothes were torn and their faces were scractched and bloody in the dimn light which illuminated the black corrdidors.

''Leave you alone?...never! Not when that...Sarah Jane Smith...And her little human children did to me! They ruined my plans!'' I screamed at them.

Amy and Rory looked scared. They were holding hands staring at me with as much hatred as possible.

Suddenly River some how caught hold of her body for a few seconds.

I could feel myself fading. She was coming back into her body.

''No!'' I screamed.

''Too late'' River murmerd.

Without hesitating i threw myself out of River's body and straight into The Doctor's.

I steadied myself and stood up grinning in The Doctor's body.

I turned to Amy,Rory and River who were cowering in the corner.

Ha!...Look at them...pitifull little lifeforms...

''What..What do we do?'' Rory said.

Amy glared at me. ''Get out of him'' She said coldy.

I smiled.

''Now...How do you feel about being killed by your precious Doctor?'' I said.

River,Amy and Rory looked at eachother.

''This is getting old'' Rory murmerd sarcasticly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

River's POV

''Look, like Rory said...This is getting old...Forget about what Sarah Jane Smith did!'' I yelled.

''Er,River?'' Amy murmerd.

I turned her. ''What is it Amy?'' I said.

Amy pointed to a door behind us.

Rory turned round too.

The Door had faint lettering on it. The pain was coming off.

''Rose's Room?'' Rory murmerd.

''When the Doctor woke up...He said Rose'' Amy mutterd.

Rory nodded. 'I will distract Androvax and you two try and get the door open'' Rory murmered.

The Doctor snarled.

''I dont want The Doctor's body...I want Rory's...'' Then it frowned.

''Not like that!'' It hissed.

Amy did her best not to smile and River smirked.

Rory went bright red.

''Ah...Well i think i'd prefer to have my own body thank you'' Rory said.

Then he quickly turned round and yanked the door open.

The door swung open and River,Amy and Rory dived into the dark room.

''If you want to play it dirty then so be it!'' I yelled

Then i heard Amy squeak from inside.

''Erm..Androvax your realy going to have to rephrase what you say...Amy's got a dirty mind'' Rory said.

''Not like that!'' I hissed again.

Then i smiled. I took a box of matches out of The Doctor's pocket.

''Androvax dont you dare!'' The Doctor screamed in my head.

I struck the match and the match iluminated orange with a small flame.

''Its gonna get steamy in there'' I shouted.

Then both Amy and Rory made a squeaking noise which was obviously them trying not to laugh.

I could of hit myself.

''Stop being so childish!'' River hissed from inside the room.

''I dident mean it like that!'' I yelled.

I sighed. I have never met such dirty minded humans...

''Welcome to my world'' The Doctor murmered.

Then i slipped the match through the crack in the door.

''Fire!'' I heard Amy exclaim.

''We need to get out!'' Rory shouted.

I grinned. They were no ordinary matches...They could destroy an entire TARDIS in about five to ten minuets.

''Im going to stop you...'' The Doctor said coldy.

I grinned. The room was starting to illumnate orange through the crack in the door.

''Try it'' I snarled.


End file.
